


just as you are mine.

by astrovcly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, arthur returned, idk what tags to add, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovcly/pseuds/astrovcly
Summary: Merlin struggles to accept the fact that Arthur really came back to him.Basically just short fluff of them :’)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	just as you are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> so i never posted on here but i wrote a little thing for my friend shay and i kinda like it so: enjoy. especially you, shay. ily baby! <3

It was late at night but Merlin couldn’t sleep. He kept waking up from weird dreams and couldn’t find a comfortable position when he shifted to try and get back to sleep he noticed: he didn’t dream. Opening his eyes wide and turning around Merlin noticed that he was really laying in bed with Arthur. His Arthur. As he has always been.  
The breath caught in Merlin’s throat and he tried hard to push back the emotions. He remembered now. Arthur came back. After all this time, after all the decades Merlin spent alone the once and future king returned. To him.  
Just now Merlin realised the tears running down his cheeks. A week after having his king back by his side both of them admitted how they felt. After all they were each others destiny.  
Relaxing into the pillow Merlin let out a sigh and tried to keep it together. He never thought that this could happen. Not even after waiting for this long.  
A short groan made him snap out of his thoughts. “Merliiin.. I can hear you thinking, go to sleep.” Arthur rolled over to finally face Merlin. Cracking his eyes open he saw the man next to him with wet cheeks from the tears and this ridiculous smile that Arthur had always loved.  
“What’s it..?” He finally managed to ask even though it was just mumbled into the pillow. Merlin could still hear the concern in his voice. He shivered slightly when Arthur ran his fingers up his naked arm and rubbed tiny circles on his skin with his thumb.  
He closed his eyes and sighed, taking in the moment of pure affection. After a while he slowly opened his eyes again, now looking right at Arthur who was eyeing him with pure fondness and worry.  
“I just- I thought I dreamt that you came back.. I don’t know.”, Merlin admitted and avoided to look right at Arthur. He fixed his gaze on Arthur’s chest and shuffled a bit closer to the man next to him.  
“Oh Merlin..”, Arthur said while pulling Merlin closer to him and rubbing his hand now over the back of his once manservant, “You know, I thought that too. The whole first week of being back. But it’s real. I am here and I am alive.”  
Arthur assured him when Merlin rested his head on his shoulder and shyly kissed where he could feel the pulse.  
“Alive.”, he whispered and Arthur felt his breath against his skin sending chills all over his body.  
He took one hand and lifted Merlin’s head so their gazes finally met. Their faces were just inches away and Arthur closed that gap to capture Merlin’s lips with his own. The slight whimper Merlin let out made Arthur hold him tighter and deepen the kiss slowly. He wanted him to know that this was real, that he was real and especially that his feelings were real.  
Merlin slightly opened his mouth and Arthur slid his tongue slightly over his bottom lip. His thoughts were circling around his head but they all included Merlin. His eyes that were stupidly blue. His cheek bones that Arthur loved to trace with his fingers. The thick black hair that always looked messy. But Arthur loved it. He loved him, he loved Merlin and everything about him. He loved the way Merlin smiled and laughed. He loved how he cared for everyone. He loved his big heart. He even loved his magic.  
Tangling his hands into the thick hair at the back of his head, Arthur sighed happily into the kiss.  
Merlin pulled away and both of them  
just breathed heavily and rested their foreheads against each other.  
Still having his eyes closed, Merlin tried to sort his thoughts.  
After a while he broke the comfortable silence and glanced at Arthur, who was so close to him that he could feel the breath on his own lips.  
“Arthur.. do you- is this really what you want?”, he bursted out, not being able to hold back this thought. Arthur pulled away a bit more, just to be able to look at Merlin properly. “Yes, it is. It has always been, Merlin. I just.. I didn’t see it at that time. Didn’t allow myself to think about it. But now? This is what I want. I want you, Merlin. It’s always been you.”  
At that Merlin snapped his gaze, that he had fixed on Arthur’s chest once again, up and locked his eyes with him. The fact that Arthur had said all of this without hesitation made him gasp, he never thought that Arthur had felt the same, even back then. They never got the chance to try and figure it out because.. fuck, he had failed Arthur then and he couldn’t let that happen again.  
He realised that once again tears fell down on his pillow and he was sure that he looked as broken as he felt at the thought of that.  
“I couldn’t save you.” was everything Merlin could choke out before he collapsed into Arthur’s arms, sobs shaking his entire body. Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin to show him that he wasn’t mad, that he didn’t blame him.  
“It’s not your fault, shhh. It’s not your fault.” He mumbled that phrase into Merlin’s hair all over, holding him tight. When the sobs stopped slowly Arthur ran his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbones. “You still remember everything that day, don’t you?”  
“I do. Like it was yesterday.” Merlin’s voice was barely a whisper but Arthur understood, he always had. “Well than you remember that i told you to never change. I meant that, you know? Merlin you didn’t fail me. You saved me more times than I know through all these years. You’ve always been loyal to me. And i love you, just the way you are. So please stop blaming yourself. I am here now and I am not going to leave again.”, with a grin he added, “You’re stuck with me.”  
Merlin shifted in his arms and finally came face to face with him again, a surprised look on his face but mirroring all the affection and love he felt right in that moment. A smile was fighting itself on his lips and he couldn’t help but giggle at the way Arthur watched him.  
“I love you too, you idiot.”, he said with his hands wiping away the tears on his face, “And you won’t get rid of me the easily either, you know?”  
Arthur just rolled his eyes but smirked and ruffled his hair before Merlin could pull away. “Oi! You prat.” Merlin shrieked as Arthur rolled both of them over so that he was basically laying on Merlin, pinning him to the mattress with a wide grin. He leaned down to kiss Merlin’s cheekbones and then all the way down to his jaw and neck. He found the sensitive spot on his neck fast and sighed satisfied when Merlin moaned a quiet “Arthur.”  
Merlin had his legs crossed on Arthur’s back holding their bodies close together and played with Arthur’s hair gently.  
Arthur sucked a mark in his skin and slowly kissed his way up to Merlin’s ear just to stop there and whisper “Now everyone can see that you’re mine.”  
Merlin shivered again and grabbed Arthur’s head with both hands to pull him into a kiss. Now it was Arthur’s turn to moan quietly into Merlin’s mouth. These lips had always driven him crazy. Merlin ran his hands down his back and lifted the shirt slightly to run gentle fingertips over sensitive naked skin. When Arthur whimpered and shivered under his touch, he smiled into the kiss and fondly slid his tongue against Arthur’s lips and slightly his teeth.  
Both of them pulled away, resting their forehead against each other again and just taking in the scent of one another. Merlin gave a satisfied and happy sigh.  
“I missed you, you know?”, he mumbled into Arthur’s ear, starting to kiss his jaw all the way to his mouth before he stole a quick peck from his lips.  
Arthur looked down at him, his eyes glowing with pure happiness that Merlin had never seen on Arthur before. “You’re an idiot, Merlin but I am glad to have you. Always have been.”  
The pure happiness was now also visible in Merlin’s eyes. He tried hard to blink away the moisture that was once again forming in them but just found tears slowly rolling down his face again. He had never felt that happy. He finally had his love back. And finally they didn’t have to be afraid anymore. “You are my destiny, I wouldn’t change that.”, he then said and brushing his thumb over Arthur’s cheek where he found tears as well. Arthur bend over slightly and kissed Merlin again. They tasted each other’s tears and could feel everything that was unspoken between them. Lastly Arthur mumbled “Just as you are mine.” into the kiss and held the man he had loved for all of these years now close to him. Not letting him go again.


End file.
